starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Clone Trooper
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = Clone Troopers | alias = | onderdeelvan = GAR | bevelhebber = Supreme Chancellor Palpatine | aantal = | species = Mens | wapens = DC-15S Blaster Pistol DC-15A Blaster Rifle Verschillende andere wapens | voertuigen = Varieert | stationering = Varieert | conflicten = Battle of Geonosis Battle of Coruscant Battle of Utapau Gevechten waarin de Galactic Republic in betrokken was | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = Galactic Civil War }} Clone Troopers waren een leger van Clones die gecreëerd waren om te dienen in het leger van de Galactic Republic. Het leger werd goedgekeurd door Supreme Chancellor Palpatine toen hij "emergency powers" kreeg om de dreiging van de Separatists te stoppen. De meeste Clone Troopers werden gekloond en grootgebracht in de steden van Kamino. Ook kregen ze daar trainingen sinds de dag dat ze geboren werden. Clone Troopers stonden bekend als één van de meest effectieve militaire eenheden in de geschiedenis van het universum. Dit kwam echter niet alleen door hun trainingen, maar ook door hun loyaliteit aan de Galactic Republic en haar leider, de Supreme Chancellor. Geschiedenis Inbedrijfstelling van het DNA thumb|left|250px|Een cloning faciliteit op [[Kamino]] De oorsprong van de Clone troopers kon getraceerd worden rond de dagen van de Invasion of Naboo, toen Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas in naam (maar zonder toelating) van de Galactic Republic een leger bestelde. Toen Sifo-Dyas niet lang daarna stierf, viel het project in handen van een mysterieus persoon die alleen bekendstond als Tyranus. Tyranus creëerde een aantal tests voor verschillende Bounty Hunters zodat hij degene die slaagde kon gebruiken als genetisch materiaal. Toen uiteindelijk de Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett slaagde voor de tests, werd hij gebruikt als donor. Voordat het proces kon beginnen, pasten de Kaminoans Jango Fetts DNA staal aan, zodat ze meest loyale soldaten konden creëren voor een ideaal leger. Dit zorgde voor een leger dat meer gehoorzaam was dan wellicht welk ander leger ook. Slechts een kleine fractie van het leger kreeg bepaalde aanpassingen: namelijk de Advanced Recon Commando's. Zij waren nog meer autonoom dan de gewone Clones. Dankzij de versnelling van hun groei, groeiden de Clone Troopers tweemaal zo snel als een normaal persoon. De Kaminoans eerste inval in het ontdekken van Fetts DNA zorgde voor de creatie van twaalf prototypes, waarvan slechts zes van hen het wisten te overleven. De Clones, die de befaamde Null-class ARC Troopers werden genoemd, waren het resultaat van een verbeterd genoom. De experimenten waren echter voor de Kaminoans een mislukkeling door het lage geboortecijfer. Training Toen de Clones gerijpt waren, nam Jango Fett een onderbreking in zijn Bounty Hunter carrière door de opleiding van zijn Clone Troopers te overzien. Jango Fett personaliseerde het Clone training regime en had zelf inspraak in het ontwerpen van een pantser. Zo werden de eerste Clone Troopers dus uitgerust en getraind door Jango Fett. Clone Troopers waren net als Fett 1,83 meter groot en wogen op hun volwassen leeftijd 80 kilogram. thumb|250px|[[Clone Cadets tijdens hun trainingen in de Clone Wars]] Omdat de Clone Troopers zo spoedig mogelijk klaar moesten staan voor de Republic, ondergingen de Clones een versneld groeiproces. Met de leeftijd van tien, zou een Clone Trooper net zo fit en fysiek klaar zijn voor een gevecht als een gewone menselijke soldaat van 20 jaar. Clones die een ongebruikelijke of abnormale hoeveelheid van individualiteit en onafhankelijkheid, ongeveer twee procent van de totale productie wordt weergegeven, waren vaak gereviseerd. Clones die niet voldeed aan de Kaminoans' strenge normen verdwenen regelmatig in de late uurtjes van de nacht. Alle Clone Troopers kregen een basisopleiding in de kern militaire vaardigheden, zoals het hanteren van wapens, schietvaardigheid en andere benodigdheden. De Advanced Recon Commandos ontvingen zeer gespecialiseerde opleidingen van Jango Fett zelf, terwijl hun tegenhangers, de Clone Commando's, een opleiding kregen van een groep voormalige Mandalorian huurlingen. Ook andere Bounty Hunters, als Bric en El-Les werden ingehuurd om Clone Squads op te leiden. Clones die geselecteerd waren om te dienen als officieren in het leger, werden gespecialiseerd in het leidden van hun mannen in het heetst van de strijd. Tijdens een simulatie van een gevecht was een percentage van 2% was het maximum aan sterftecijfer toegestaan door de Kaminoans. Elk aspect van het gedrag van een Clone Trooper werd beheerst door de Command-code. Clone Wars Toen Yoda naar Kamino reisde om de Clones te halen om naar Geonosis af te reizen, merkte hij inderdaad dat de Clones waardige soldaten zouden zijn in de strijd. In de Battle of Geonosis bewezen ze meteen hun waarde. Tijdens de Clone Wars zouden de Clones hun onmisbare waarde blijven bewijzen. Ondertussen waren de Clone Commanders zich meer individueel gaan gedragen en hadden ze een eigen identiteit aangenomen. Order 66 Op het einde van de Clone Wars kwam de aap uit de mouw. Darth Sidious, de eigenlijke architect van het Clone leger, had in hun geheugen Order 66 laten programmeren, een bevel dat de Jedi als verraders zou aanduiden. Toen dat bevel werd gegeven, vermoordden de Clone Troopers hun Jedi Generals en bleek het dat zij eigenlijk trouw waren aan Darth Sidious. Toen de Galactic Republic veranderde in het Galactic Empire werden de Clone Troopers herverdeeld in de rangen van de Stormtroopers. Pantser thumb|right|250px|Phase I Armor De Clone Troopers beschikten over talloze variaties van pantsers. De meest gebruikte waren het Phase I Clone Trooper Armor en het tijdens de Clone Wars ingevoerde Phase II Clone Trooper Armor. thumb|220px|Phase I Clone Trooper Phase I Clone Trooper Armor Dit volledige pantser werd gemaakt door de Kaminoan Armorsmiths. De eerste laag was gewoon een zwart drukpak dat de drager beschermde tegen extreme temperaturen. Vervolgens werden twintig platen op het pak bevestigd via magnetische sloten waardoor de Trooper een vacuüm-bestendig pantser droeg. Deze platen bestonden uit een zeer lichte Plastoid legering die kleine explosies, lichte schoten en kogels kon afweren. De gewrichten zoals schouders, ellebogen, enkels en knieeën waren extra beschermd. Clones konden met hun armor door energievelden heenstappen; onder hevige regenval droegen de Clones speciale regenvesten. Phase I Clone Armor was vrij flexibel om te dragen, behalve om te zitten. Daarom weken Clone Pilots al snel af van dit Armor en gingen ze een aangepaste versie dragen. Het Phase I Armor bevatte geen ingebouwde wapens maar wel een riem met reserve Power Packs voor de Blaster, een grijphaak, explosieven, Stimpacks en overlevingsmateriaal. De helm van de Phase I Trooper bevatte het typische T-visier van de Mandalorians. De helm stuurde en ontving verslaggeving over de gevechten. De helm had ook een ingebouwde antenne in de vorm van kenmerkende vin. Er bestonden ook variaties op het Phase I Armor, waarvan het Armor van de ARC Clone Troopers het bekendste was met de Kama en de sensor aan de helm. Phase II Clone Trooper Armor thumb|250px|Phase II Clone Armor Variaties Phase II Clone Trooper Armor was de opvolger van het Phase I Armor, die tijdens de Clone Wars zijn intrede deed rond 20 BBY. De kenmerken van het Phase I Armor bleven behouden maar werden verbeterd. Zo waren de platen gemaakt uit lichter materiaal en konden er veel meer accessoires aan het armor worden gekoppeld. Omdat de Kaminoans nu beter wisten hoe de Menselijke fysiologie in elkaar zat, was het ook comfortabeler om te dragen. De helm was ook flink veranderd met een groter vizier en meer prominente uitsteeksels aan de zijkanten van de helm. De antenne werd ook in de helm zelf verwerkt. Phase II Clone Trooper Armor kende talloze variaties door het groter wordende zelfbewustijn van de Clones, de Clone Commanders en de diversiteit van de eenheden. Kleuren betekenden niet langer dat de Clones een bepaalde rang droegen maar duidden op de eenheden waarin de Clones dienden. Phase II Clone Armor vormde de basis voor het Stormtrooper Armor tijdens het Galactic Empire. Rangen Bij het Phase I Clone Trooper Armor kon men de rang herkennen aan de kleurmarkeringen: * Geel: Clone Commander of Clone Pilot * Oranje: Clone Bomb Squad * Rood: Clone Captain * Blauw: Clone Lieutenant * Groen: Clone Sergeant * Wit: Clone Trooper Bij het Phase II Clone Trooper Armor waren de kleuren een gevolg van de verdere individualisering van de Clone Troopers en waren ze geen indicatie meer voor de rangen. Speciale Clone Troopers Na verloop van tijd ontwikkelden de Kaminoans meer gespecialiseerde Clone Troopers. Gevechtsvarianten *ARC Clone Troopers *Clone Trooper Commanders *Clone Commandos *Covert-Ops Troopers *Republic Shadow Troopers *Clone Marines Variaties naar gelang de omgeving *Clone Jet Troopers *Clone Scout Troopers *Clone Swamp Troopers *Clone SCUBA Troopers *Clone Shock Troopers *Clone Paratroopers Piloten & Uitrusting *AT-RT Drivers *AT-TE Commanders *BARC Troopers *Clone Assassins *Clone Lancer Troopers *Clone Trooper Pilots *Clone Paratroopers *Clone Engineers *Clone Heavy Troopers Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Clone Trooper in de Databank *Star Wars Insider 84: Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Galactic Republic category:Clones category:Clone Troopers